


From the Desk of D. Malfoy

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Epistolary, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: A series of correspondences between Draco and Neville, from the beginning of their business relationship until it turns into something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/gifts).



> This was originally posted [here](http://hprarefest.livejournal.com/84612.html) in June 2016 for the [HP Rare Fest](http://hprarefest.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Thanks to biffelderberry for the plotting help and beta!

**17 August 2003**

Dear Mr. Longbottom:

I have been given to understand that you are in the business of supplying exotic and hard to procure plants. My potion shop, Venenum, in Diagon Alley is opening shortly and I find myself in need of some plants that I have as yet been able to procure for myself. Please find enclosed a list. Recompense is negotiable, but I’m sure you will find my offer more than satisfactory.

If you are able to arrange for the delivery of these goods to my place of business, please return an answer at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely,  
D. Malfoy  
Potion Master

 

***

**19 August 2003**

Dear Mr. Malfoy:

Thank you for your interest in working with my company. I can easily fulfill the list of requests you provided and will have them at your store by next week. An invoice will be included at the time of delivery for the cost of the products, plus expenses. Payment may be sent with the return owl or made at Gringotts whenever it is most convenient to you.

I look forward to doing business with you again in the future.

Sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom  
Master Herbologist, Magizoologist  
Owner, Longbottom’s Rare Plants

 

***

**25 August 2003**

Invoice  
Longbottom’s Rare Plants

Mr. Draco Malfoy  
Venenum

Payment may be returned by owl or paid to Neville Longbottom account via Gringotts. For complaints or returns, please send an owl within three days.

 

Amorphophallus bulbifer, 5 bulbs…...3 Galleons, 7 Sickles  
Awaypili, 13g leaves…...13 Sickles  
Brillantaisia lamium, 25g petals…...2 Galleons, 16 Sickles  
Solanum pimpinellifolium, 4g…...8 sickles  
Zephyranthes primulina, 2 bulbs…...1 Galleon

Expenses…...2 Galleons

Total: 10 Galleons, 10 Sickles

 

***

**3 February 2004**

Dear Mr. Longbottom,

As per my last letter, I would like to set up a regular order for Jasminum azoricum. The quality from the last batch was far better than when I ordered with Herba in October and as such, sales for my anti-aging potion increased twofold for January. I’ve already sent instructions to Gringotts for a bi-monthly deposit to be made to your account. Let me know if that arrangement will work for you.

I also wanted to thank you for the Australian Beach Cherry you sent in the last order. The fruit is delicious and it has really brightened up the storefront. I’ve not had the opportunity to research more on the potion possibilities for the plant, is there any chance you’d be available for a meeting later this week to discuss it, perhaps by Floo?

Sincerely,  
D. Malfoy

 

***

**12 February 2004**

Dear Mr. Longbottom,

I very much enjoyed our discussion yesterday, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Perhaps you might join me for dinner later this week as a thank you? There is a delicious Ethiopian restaurant that’s just opened at the other end of the Alley which I think you’d really enjoy

Let me know if you’re free.

Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy

 

***

**23 April 2004**

Dear Draco,

Unfortunately I’ve been called away to a greenhouse in New Zealand on an emergency, so I’ll be unable to make it to our lunch date next week. I’m very sorry to be missing it, I was really looking forward to continuing the discussion from our last meeting. Perhaps a raincheck? It will be my treat this time.

I’ll owl you when I’m back in the country.

Neville

 

***

**14 July 2004**

Mr. Malfoy,

We have received your reservation for a table for two for the night of the 30th. We will be delighted to hold the table from 6pm until 9pm for you and your date.

Please see our hostess when you arrive and she will direct you. If you require any other considerations for the birthday celebration, such as decorations or holding gifts, please let us know and we will do our best to accommodate you.

Best Regards,  
Basil L. Kingfinch  
Proprietor, Amare Restaurant

 

***

**11 October 2004**

Neville,

My assistant said you came by yesterday. I’m afraid I had some matters to attend to at the Ministry on short notice, so I just got back to the shop. I don’t remember that we had a date for yesterday, I hope there isn’t anything wrong?

Always,  
Draco

 

***

**12 October 2004**

Draco,

I’m sorry for worrying you, it’s nothing, really. I was just in town for awhile before leaving for Cairo, and I wanted to see you. It seems like we keep missing each other since we’re both so busy and live so far apart, even without all the travel I do. I’ve been thinking of moving back to London and setting up my homebase there and I was wondering… Would you like to move in together?

Yours,  
Neville

 

***

**21 January 2005**

Nev,

Dinner tonight after work? I’m cooking. There’s something important I want to ask you.

Love,  
Draco

 

***

**28 January 2005**

The Daily Prophet  
Engagements

Malfoy-Longbottom

Draco Malfoy of Wiltshire, England, and Neville Longbottom of London, England, announce their engagement.

Mr. Malfoy is the son of Narcissa Malfoy née Black. He is the owner of Venenum, a potions shop in Diagon Alley. Neville Longbottom is the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. He is the owner of Longbottom’s Rare Plants, a mail order herbology and magizoology shop. They are both 1998 graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The wedding will be at 5:30pm on 21 June, 2005, at St. Therese’s Botanical Gardens in Avon. The couple plans to reside in London, England.

 

***

**7 February 2005**

Dear Mr. Malfoy:

As requested, we have included a pamphlet with our most popular destinations, as well as a list of more exotic ones that you indicated might be of interest. Once you have selected a destination or destinations, we will make reservations for any suites, restaurants, and other activities as directed. Travel is available via broom, carpet, and portkey to most locations.

Please let us know how else we might be of service in making sure your honeymoon is the most special time of you and your spouse’s lives!

Regards,  
Hortencia Junderbeast  
Receptionist, Smithywick’s Magical Trips

 

***

**21 June 2005**

Certificate of Marriage  
Ministry of Magic, London, UK

This certifies that Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Neville Longbottom were united in marriage on this day, the 21st of June in the year 2005.

This ceremony was witnessed and celebrated by Mr. Blaise Zabini and Mr. Harry Potter.

Officiated by Blanche de Guinneve  
Vice Minister of Marriages

 

***

**22 June 2005**

Notice

Venenum will be closed from the 22nd to the 30th while the owner is out of the country. We are sorry for any inconvenience. The shop will open as normal on 1st July.

Emergencies can be addressed by owl to Corbert Washtyn, assistant shopkeeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
